


Peach Tea, For Two Please

by mavy1



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship, our girls are such poor terrible liars, tea shop date!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavy1/pseuds/mavy1
Summary: Written for a tumblr request: sutara trying to hide their relationship from the rest of the gaang and having to be a bit sneaky?
Relationships: Katara/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Peach Tea, For Two Please

Suki had long since mastered the delicate art of stealth. Silent footfalls, quick and fluid movements, disguise and concealment, and all manner of general sneakery shenanigans came nearly second nature to her by now. Less practiced are her skills in deceit.

Managing to shirk her noble responsibility of keeping the young firelord safe had proved easier than expected. Since the end of the war the younger members of her valiant trope of warriors were always looking for creative new ways to impress their leader, and had jumped at the chance to fill in for her on duty, but when Zuko had politely inquired after her plans for the afternoon she would be ashamed to have to admit her blunder of a lie. Saying she was spending it catching up with Sokka might not have been so bad, if she hadn’t happened to run into Sokka just minutes later, clearly on his way to see Zuko himself. Though she cringes at trying to explain that one later, she tries her best not to spare it too much thought.

A small brass bell chimes as she slips inside a favorite quite tea shop just beyond the center of the fire nation capital. At the counter she orders a pot of jasmine tea for two and some delightfully delicate little glazed tea cakes, handing over a few small silver coins for them and proceeding to wait at her usual table in the garden.

The air in the garden is tantalisingly floral, its walls covered with vines and blossoms Suki still hasn’t learned to identify beyond sight and smell, the lush tropical foliage offering a sort of cover from the outside world she gladly accepts. The faint sound of trickling water reaches her ears from across the courtyard, but she doesn’t care to pay it much attention, her focus squarely on the stained-glass garden doors, eyes straining to see through their colourful motifs.

Finally, after what feels like hours but surely could not have been more than a few minutes, the doors crack open, and through them slips Katara. She hesitates in the doorway, scanning the room until her eyes meet Suki’s. Suki grins and waves her over, and Katara’s cheeks colour a slight pink, lips pulled into a wide smile as she hurries over. Suki admires her lovely blue eyes, which match the hue of the fine exotic blue silks she wears which she had picked up during her many travels, the way her wavy silken hair falls around her shoulders, just barely brushing her collar, the warm brown of her skin, the way she fit so effortlessly amongst the other blossoms of the garden. Almost too soon she’s beside Suki, ending her wistful romanticising.

“Suki, hi! I’m so sorry I’m late!” Katara plops herself down across from Suki, who can’t be anything but delighted at her arrival.

“No don’t worry, really! Maybe you’re not even late, maybe I’m just early.” She soothes.

“Well either way, it’s lovely to see you. I’m so glad you could get away.”

“It wasn’t really too much trouble. And even if it was, it would be worth it for you.” The pleasant pinkish glow returns to Katara’s face at those words, and Suki can feel her own cheeks heat with slight pride to match.

“Well, _I_ had trouble.” Katara muses with slight exasperation. She pulls an empty teacup towards her, rolling it between her palms as she continues. “I ran into Sokka on the way here, and I got so flustered when he asked me where I was going, I panicked and told him I was going to do _girl stuff!_ And when he asked me what the heck that was even supposed to mean, of course I had no idea what to say so I just told him that since girls obviously do everything better that everything is girl stuff and walked away!” She cries, half amused, half horrified.

Suki giggles, though she can’t judge the other girl too harshly, remembering the poor quality of her own rushed fib.

“I blame you for this, look what you did to my brother!” Katara huffs in mock indignation.

“I’m sorry.” Suki laughs. “Maybe we should invest in some little white lie training. I don’t think Zuko bought my story either.”

Katara places her cup back on the table, and Suki seizes the opportunity to slip her hand into Katara’s, giving it a warm and affectionate squeeze.

“Do you think they know?”

“Most people probably would have caught on by now to be sure. But _our_ brilliant friends? Definitely not.” Suki assures. After a brief moment of consideration, she adds, “except maybe Toph.”

Katara laughs at that. “Do you think we should just tell them?”

“Maybe.” Suki hums. She pours herself a cup of tea, then carefully leans across the table to pour Katara’s, close enough to smell the faint scent of coconut the palace soap gives her hair and skin. She pours carefully, and when she is finished, she places a kiss just as careful onto Katara’s soft cheek, letting her breath whisper against her skin. “But not today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I wrote this so long ago... hard to believe I never posted it here! Anyways, please enjoy something old while I wait for the time to make something new!


End file.
